DDR4 memories have an additional output signal called DBI (Data Bit Inversion or Data Bus Inversion) that is used to invert all the bits in the transmitted data. DBI is used to reduce power and to improve signal integrity on memory transfer. However, the DBI bit itself may experience signal integrity events leading to accidental inversion of the bits in the transmitted data. While the data bits are protected from errors using Single-Error-Correct, Double-Error-Detect (SECDED) Error Correcting Code (ECC) algorithms, the Hamming function with parity presently used for SECDED cannot reliably detect or correct the consecutive 8-bit received data error that would be the result of a signal integrity event error on the DBI signal.